kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Checklist tasks (Kirby Mass Attack)
This is a list of Checklist tasks in ''Kirby Mass Attack. All of the lists are readily available, but the tasks remain hidden until they are revealed by either completing them or collecting a certain amount of medals for each list. List 1 Medals needed: 80 *'10-Kirby Master': Clear Stage 8 of Green Grounds with 10 Kirbys without using the shortcut. *'Fruit Gatherer': Get all fruit in Stage 3 of Green Grounds, then clear the stage. *'Beanbon Basher': Defeat 50 or more Beanbons throughout the game, then clear the stage after the 50th defeat. *'10-Kirby First Timer': Reach the goal with 10 Kirbys, then clear the stage. *'Gold Grappler': Find and defeat the Gold Beanbon, then clear the stage where you find it. *'Gold-Star Starter': Earn your first gold star. *'Jumbo Newbie': Eat Jumbo Candy for the first time, then clear the stage. List 2 Medals needed: 100 *'Fruit Shaker': Get all fruit in Stage 11 of Dedede Resort, then clear the stage. *'Canyon Master': Defeat the boss of Sandy Canyon with 10 Kirbys, then clear the stage. *'Grounds Master': Defeat the boss of Green Grounds with 10 Kirbys, then clear the stage. *'Fruit Blocker': Break the fruit block in Stage 7 of Sandy Canyon, then clear the stage. *'Panel Whacker': Hit all of the goal panels in Stage 7 of Green Grounds without hitting any wrong panels, then clear the stage. *'Balloon Master': Get all of the ?s while floating in Stage 5 of Sandy Canyon, then clear the stage. *'Skully Evader': After getting a skull key, open the skull chest without being picked up, then clear the stage. List 3 Medals needed: 120 *'One-on-One Victor': Defeat the boss of Dedede Resort with one Kirby, then clear the stage. *'Bronze Avoider': Earn at least silver stars in all stages. *'Fruit Stocker': Get all fruit in Stage 9 of Dedede Resort, then clear the stage. *'Star Shopper': Get all fruit while star-surfing in Stage 3 of Dedede Resort, then clear the stage. *'Catch Master': Catch all bubbles that don't have bombs in Stage 1 of Dedede Resort, then clear the stage. *'Panel Sniper': Get all fruit from the panels and Soarars in Stage 4 of Dedede Resort, then clear the stage. *'Pinball Dominator': Get a Kirby in all pockets of the pinball game in Stage 2 of Dedede Resort, then clear the stage. List 4 Medals needed: 140 *'Piggy Takedown': Defeat the boss of Volcano Valley with 10 Kirbys, then clear the stage. *'Burn-Free Kirby': Don't get burned and don't use the shortcut while clearing Stage 1 of Volcano Valley. *'Safe Driver': Don't get damaged in the tank while clearing Stage 2 of Volcano Valley, and don't use the shortcut. *'Volcano Survivor': Clear Stage 9 of Volcano Valley with 10 Kirbys without using the shortcut. *'Superb Torcher': Light all the candles in Stage 6 of Volcano Valley, then clear the stage. *'Forward Mover': Evade all Banishbacks in Stage 4 of Volcano Valley, then clear the stage without using the shortcut. *'Spaceship Assembler': Restore the blueprint in Stage 10 of Volcano Valley without taking damage, then clear the stage. List 5 Medals needed: 160 *'Gold Thrasher': Defeat the Gold Waddle Dee, then clear the stage where you find it. *'Shortcut Scout': Find 30 hidden shortcut doors, then clear the stage after the 30th discovery. *'Jumbo Rampager': Defeat 10 foes after eating Jumbo Candy, then clear the stage. *'Stage Sweeper': Clear every stage. *'Ultimate-Boss Master': Defeat the ultimate boss of the final island with 10 Kirbys, then clear the stage. *'Gold-Star Champion': Earn a gold star in every stage. *'Medal Master': Get all medals. Category:List Category:Kirby Mass Attack